The charm of the Court Dancer
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: The teenage King of Ouran has been longing to see a dance. So, it's only natural that he be surprised when a young girl ends up in the throne room after a lifetime of camouflage in the palace. But this girl has a particular charm over the king's advisor..
1. Chapter 1

**Kosa-Chan: Hey, I'm back!! **

**A/N: Just in case your wondering, You can find the links to all songs used in my fanfictions on my page. **

**Now, This fanfiction takes place in the times of kings and queens. Please be easy on me! It's my first one based in the** **midevil times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.**

* * *

**The land of Ouran. It's a beautiful place. Populated by hundreds of people with various talents. The best warriors and priests are here, all of which are under the service of the teenage king.**

**His name is Tamaki Suo. He rules the land with his queen, Tasha, and is constantly consulting his advisor, Kyoya Ootori. The two greatest warriors in the land, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka, are the king's personal guards.**

**Daily, beautiful girls arrive at the castle to perform for the king. Songs, poems, sonnets, even plays. But for years, nobody has ever danced for him. And so, when a certain young girl arrives before him after a life of camouflage in the palace, it's only natural that he be surprised.**

* * *

"Thank you, your majesty!" Another young girl said before scurrying out of the throne room, even dropping her book in her haste. The young king sighed, resting his head in his hand. His young wife cast a sad gaze at him.

"Tamaki, dear," She began, placing a hand on his arm. "I know you miss seeing a dance now and again, but girls nowadays just don't think that they'll be good enough for you." He looked up into her violet gaze, then sat up straight, though still openly disappointed.

"I suppose." He sighed. His advisor stood beside the throne with and emotionless face, as always. Takashi and Mitskuni made it a point not to listen to the complications of the royal couple. "Though, I truly do wish I could see a dance. Good or bad." Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Kyoya," He began, expecting to get an answer from his advisor. When he didn't, Tamaki repeated, "Kyoya," At another moment of silence, he turned. "Where is Kyoya?" He asked upon seeing a vacant place where his advisor should've been.

* * *

A young girl danced through the stone passages of the palace, her crimson skirt brushing against the walls as she spun. Her voice was sweet echoing through the empty spaces.

"Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling,"

She left the cramped passageways and twirled through the kitchen, stopping only once or twice to pass a spice or utensil to one of the cooks.

"This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
this moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
and I'll hold on to it  
don't you let it pass you by,"

A young brunette boy took her hand right outside of the kitchen doors and spun her around. As he let her go, she continued to spin until she steadied herself. Only then did a front flip carry her body through the air. She entered another passage and continued to sing.

"_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_,"

Her arms spread from side to side, allowing her fingertips to graze the stone. She skipped out into the garden, her shoes clicking on the stone pathway. Her pace mixed with the summer breeze fluttered the bandanna on her head, the spring in her step bouncing the loose cloth on her tan shirt.

"_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
this moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
and I'll hold on to it  
don't you let it pass you by_,"

She leapt up on the fountain, the water spraying her a bit before she jumped down. Her fingertips ran along the rose petals of the garden. Leaving the roses, she spun around and around, breaking into skips as she re entered a passage of roses.

"It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry,"

Her run through the roses resulted in a thorn, but she didn't care. Instead, she gripped her skirt and twirled as she ran the pond's length.

"This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by,"

She came to the final pond, skipping across the stones to the other side.

"_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
this moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
and I'll hold on to it  
don't you let it pass you by_."

As the last note faded, she settled herself on a bench. "Ouch…" She whispered, the pain in her finger increasing.

"Thorn?" A voice asked. The girl looked up into golden brown eyes. There was a boy there. He had pale red hair and a curious look on his face. She looked down at her finger, where blood was starting to seep out around the thorn.

"Yeah."She replied, trying to grab the thorn with blunt fingernails. He knelt down in front of her.

"Here, let me get that for ya." He offered, taking her hand and turning it, palm upwards.

"Oh! Thank you." She said looking down at his hands. He pulled out a pair of tweezers and worked at the thorn.

"So," He began. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Haruhi." She replied. "Haruhi Fujioka."

He nodded with a slight laugh. "Ah. The cook's daughter." He observed, looking up at her without moving his head. "Your father's excellent."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm proud." At that they both laughed. "So what's your name?" She asked.

This time he tipped his head and looked up at her. A big smile spread across his face. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." He said. With that, he finished putting the bandage on her finger. "There, that should do it." Hikaru stood up and offered his hand. She took it and stood.

"Thank you." She said, examining the bandage. He flicked his wrist.

"No problem." He said. "Now I gotta go. I'm meeting my brother in town." He waved and began to run off. "Bye, Haruhi!"

She waved after him before running the way she would've gone if she hadn't gotten that thorn. She traveled down the path for a bit less than a minute before someone grabbed her arm. She let out a scream as the hand pulled her under a gazebo and flush against another body.

Looking up, she saw the king's attendant, Kyoya. After it registered in her mind that it was him, she quickly pulled away and gave a curtsy.

She didn't directly know him, but every now and again, she'd see him in the palace. One time she'd catch him staring at her from a window, another time she'd be helping in the kitchen when he happened to walk in.

"Kyoya- senpai." She greeted, standing up straight. He looked at her with amusement in his gaze.

"Haruhi Fujioka, correct? The cook's daughter?" He asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. She nodded. "Alright, then. Come with me, please." She gave a blank look but followed, knowing that she was in no position to disagree with him. They entered the palace and went directly to the right, a path that all castle servants were banned from. Was this a test?

Haruhi stopped about mid-step, retracting her foot before it touched the alabaster tile. She placed it back down on the brick. Kyoya, no longer hearing soft footsteps behind him, turned around to see Haruhi standing there, seeming to contemplate something. "Are you coming?" He asked, jolting her out of her own little world.

"Um, yes… I'll just take the servant's entrance…" She said softly. Kyoya sighed.

"I suppose I'll come with you then." She gave him a questioning gaze that was answered with a simple, "I have to keep an eye on our new Court Dancer." Her eyes widened and her feet seemed to root to the floor. Her dream had always been to dance, like her mother had, but she never imagined that she'd one day dance for the King of Ouran!

"T- the C- court… Dancer?" She stuttered as his hand grabbed hers, pulling her along.

* * *

**Kosa- Chan: ~Smile~ **

**A/N: Tasha is a girl that shows up in a bunch of my un published stories. Usuall, She's paired with Takashi, but I just used her for this story as Tamaki's wife. I'll put up a profile for her later. Please review! **

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kosa-Chan: I've FINALLY RETUREND with chapter two of _The Charm of the Court Dancer_!! I want to thank ALL of the wonderful reviewers to this story, along with the readers who have been patient enough to wait for this long to read chapter two. I'm sorry for the wait, but I WILL still be updating, I just had a writer's block for a little while... That plus my inexperience with **

**A/N: Just in case your wondering, You can find the links to all songs used in my fanfictions on my page. **

**Now, This fanfiction takes place in the times of kings and queens. Please be easy on me! It's my first one based in the** **midevil times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.**

* * *

Two sets of footsteps walked through the stone hallway. It was a bit longer than the Monarch's hall, seeing as it went farther around, but it was a quick way to get to the Throne room.

"Please, senpai, you don't understand! I have chores to do! There's no possible way for me of all people to be the Court Dancer!" Haruhi tried to explain. Kyoya shrugged.

"I don't see why you can't." He said simply. She sighed heavily. Was he always this stubborn? He kept walking. He certainly wouldn't tell you if you asked directly, but he'd admired this girl from afar for years. He wanted his chance to admire her… up close.

She stared bitterly at his back. She would give anything to get away- or at least delay as long as possible. That's when the idea struck her. "Senpai," She began un-characteristically sweetly. He glanced over his shoulder at her. Her large brown eyes were no longer angry, but slightly pleading. They were still walking, the end of the tunnel now in sight.

"What is it?" He asked, looking ahead again.

"It's still early. Would you mind… if I did the rest of my chores before I'm presented to his majesty?" She requested this just as they stepped out of the tunnel. He turned to face her, fully intent on saying 'no'. But those eyes… that crooked little smile… UGH! Why'd she have to be so DAMN cute?!?He tore his gaze from hers and fixed his glasses.

"What do you still have to do?" He asked. She smirked mentally. She'd won. She always won when it came to what she wanted.

"All I have to do is tend the horses and go to town." Now that wasn't much. Anyone would say that. But they wouldn't have heard the multiple tasks hidden there. What she really meant was _'I have to exercise the new mare, check on the new colt, wash the stalls, wash the horses, stop by the butcher, the baker and the candlestick maker, retrieve the new horseshoes from the Blacksmith's nephew, visit the weaver for a new bolt of linen and some new spools of thread, make a stop to the flower vendor, and stop at the fountain to see a friend.' _She could be done with this all by sunset- if she was lucky.

He looked back into her eyes for a few moments before sighing heavily and waving her off. "Go on, then." She bobbed a curtsy.

"Thank you, Kyoya-Senpai." With that, she ran off, back down the tunnel. He stared after her for a few moments.

"Kyo-chan! There you are!" He spun around to see a short boy with sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His companion, whose shoulders he was sitting on, was tall with an expressionless face, black hair and steel-grey eyes. They stopped in front of him, and the tall one put the smaller boy down. He looked up at the advisor. "Tamaki-sama is bouncing off the walls!"

"He is, is he?" Kyoya asked. The boy nodded. He looked up at the other boy. "Is this true, Mori-San?" Mori nodded. Kyoya sighed.

"Who were you talking to?" The blonde asked.

"Nobody of importance, Honey-San." He ushered the boy along. As they passed a nearby window, he saw a movement from the corner of his left eye. '_At least… not yet.'_

And what movement did he see? Well, it was Haruhi, climbing onto a typical wooden wagon seat. As soon as she settled, the young man beside her cracked the reins. The two back stallions pulling the cart lurched forward and began a brisk walk.

"Are you sure you don't mind this, Hitachiin-san?" She asked. Hikaru smiled.

"Its fine, Haruhi. We're both goin to town, aren't we? Besides, this is a good excuse to have you meet my brother, Kaoru." He explained. She gave him a wide smile.

"I'd like that, Hitachiin-san." He simply nodded.

"I thought so. And, Haruhi?" She gave him a questioning look. "I want you to call me Hikaru. And when you meet my brother, call him Kaoru. We don't believe in protectors- except 'Senpai' and 'Sama'." He cast her a sideways glance. "We're all in the same position, ain't we?" He then leaned back against the seat and passed her the reins. "Why don't you drive them for a while?" He saw the uncertainty in her gaze. "Don't worry, they're gentle enough. You're in good hooves." He winked before closing her eyes.

She took the reins. "Fine, smart-alec." She said sharply. He shrugged, taking little to no notice of the name. Sighing, she turned back to the horses. She'd never seen them before today. But he lived in the castle… She tended all of the stables there! These horses had to have been on the castle grounds _somewhere_! They must be personally owned, she figured, looking them over. They were strong horses, from what she could see. She could see each muscle moving under sleek black coats, which she could tell were extremely healthy due to the shine. Their tails were long and flowing, just as their manes. In fact, these horses seemed to be stronger than even than some of the royal horses! But there was one they couldn't beat- Starlight. Though she was a mare, she was the most beautiful horse Haruhi had ever seen. She was a brown Clydesdale- large and powerful- but she was also very gentle. Not only was she a work horse, she also competed in horse shows. Haruhi had actually bonded with her- even named her! See, she was five years old when her mother took her to see the new filly.

_Flashback, twelve years ago, Royal stables._

_"Are we going to see the baby, mom?" A little girl asked excitedly. She had long brown hair and even cut bangs that hung across her forehead. Her eyes were curious as she gazed up at her mother. There was a scarlet bandanna on her head, and a loose tan shirt paired with a scarlet skirt covered her body. Her mother was dressed in similar attire._

_"Yes, Haruhi." She replied happily. "Here we are, in fact." She stopped in front of the stable marked 'Celia and newborn'._

_Haruhi stood on her tip-toes. "I can't see!" She complained. Its true- she wasn't very tall at five. Her mother lifted her up so she could see. There stood a little filly, walking on wobbly legs. The little one had barely opened her eyes when she saw Haruhi. There was a mark on her forehead that looked like the brightest star. _

_"Starlight." She said simply. _

_"What?" Her mother questioned._

_"Starlight." The other repeated. "The baby's name is Starlight." Her mother smiled at her._

_"Yeah, baby." She said softly. "Her name's Starlight. And you know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"She's your horse."_

_"My horse?" _

_"Yep. She may belong to the Prince- but she's your horse."_

_Haruhi gazed into the black, glazed eyes of Starlight. From that moment, Starlight was Haruhi's horse. She might have belonged to the Prince- but she was Haruhi's horse._

_End flashback_

"What are their names?" She asked. He opened one eye lazily and peered at her.

"Well, the one on the right's Sable, the one on the left's Rouge. They were my papa's horses before he died. But when he did, Rouge went to me, Sable to Kaoru." He explained. She nodded. Then… curiosity took over.

"So, why do you live in the castle?" He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm part of a secret organization set on assassinating the King." She gave an almost frightened look that made him laugh out loud. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He exclaimed when she hit him. "My mom's the designer for the King, and we help out around the castle." She slapped her forehead and sighed.

"You're evil, you know." He shrugged.

"You've known me for less than twenty-four hours and you JUST figured that out?"

She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, but smiled all the same. He was fun to be around, she decided. Not as cold and impersonal as her conversation with Kyoya earlier, but as personal as conversations with her father…

Hikaru opened the other eye slowly. "Eh, how about speedin' these lazy bums along, savvy?" She nodded and lightly cracked on the reins. It was just enough to get them going. He peered at her again. "Do you work at the royal stables?"

"Among other places."

"Ah." Then with that, he closed his eyes again.

"Don't fall asleep," She warned. "Town's closer than you think."

He stretched and folded his arms behind his head."Yeah, I got it."

She rolled her eyes and glanced at him. That's when an evil idea of her own popped into her brain. She leaned forward gently until she could easily reach out and lay her hand flat against the footrest. The horses reared in unison, then pounded their hooves on the ground and surged forward at blinding speed. Hikaru's eyes sprang open. He quickly sat up and grabbed the reins from her.

"You little devil!" He yelled, pulling back on the reins, hard. The horses skidded to a halt. He turned to her, fully intent on losing his mind, but then he saw her playful grin. He sighed, then grinned back. "And you call me evil."

They both laughed at that. "There's a lot you still don't know about me." She told him. "Now come on, let's get to town." He nodded his agreement.

"Hep, hep." He called to the horses. Sable shook his mane, then Rouge pawed at the ground. "Alright, let's go boys. Yip!" The he cracked the reins just enough to get the horses back into a brisk walk. And with that, Haruhi had begun to most insane journey of her life…

* * *

**Likes? Dislikes? Adorations? Am I going to far with these questions? ~Shrugs~ Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it- please review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Huff, puff* S-sorry for taking so long, and such a crappy chapter. But trust me, I will face much toil and hardship in order to get more chapters up! **

**Disclaimer: It's on my wishlist. **

* * *

The town center wasn't as busy as it would usually be on a Sunday. In fact, if you knew how busy it usually was, you might even call it empty. Everyone was at the fairgrounds. That was fine with Hikaru and Haruhi. They took a left down the dirt road and stopped. He hopped down and offered a hand to help her. She really didn't need any help, as her fingertips barely touched his glove when she dropped lightly to the ground. She gazed around at the gaily colored banners and decorations.

"The Queen's festival!" She remembered. Hikaru smiled.

"That's right! Kaoru's head of the setup. Let us go find him! Shall we?" He held an arm out for her. She smiled and linked their arms.

"We shall!" They strode into the square. It wasn't long before she spotted a redhead just like Hikaru. He was instructing two workers where to tie some festive ribbons. A young girl, maybe seven, walked up with a basket of several colored flowers. He smiled at her charmingly and motioned toward a stand that was being draped with a flowered awning. She smiled and skipped away. Haruhi tapped Hikaru's shoulder. He looked at her. She pointed at the redhead.

"Would that be Kaoru?" Hikaru looked up and grinned.

"Yes, that's him. Good eye!" She smiled.

"Why, thank you!" They began walking toward the young man.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called. Kaoru turned and smiled widely.

"Hikaru!" Moments later, they hugged each other. "I missed you."

"Agreed. We must never stay apart that long again." Hikaru commented, fingertips stroking along his twin's cheek.

"I should think not." Haruhi stared at them in disbelief. Several girls around them openly stared, enthralled by the taboo of this brotherly love. They walked over to her a few moments later. Hikaru smiled.

"Haruhi," He began. "This is my twin, Kaoru. Kaoru, this is Haruhi Fujioka- the cook's daughter." She held her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She stated. Kaoru grinned charmingly and bowed, taking her hand.

"Please," He began, kissing the back of her hand. "The pleasure's all mine." She smiled and blushed lightly, bobbing a curtsy.

"So, how are things going here, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as his twin turned back around to observe the two workers again.

"Things are coming along quite nicely, if I do say so myself." He said proudly. Just then, a young man with shaggy red hair came running up.

"Hitachiin-san, several of the goats are running rampant in the field; can you help us round them up?" Kaoru sighed.

"Of course, Roi." He glanced over his shoulder. "See? Just fine." He commented before running off with Roi. Hikaru rubbed his temples for a moment.

"Anyhow; you had some things to accomplish?" Haruhi nodded.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I'll walk you."She smiled. He held out his arm again. She linked them together as they began walking.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said happily. He grinned.

"Why, you are welcome, fair maiden." They laughed, walking down the dirt road happily. Town was a bit busier now, but it was still quite barren and produced naught more than a handful of weary travelers, a few lonesome beggars, a majority of small shops and stands, and the usual shoppers.

They walked past a frail-seeming old man behind a jungle of flowers.

"Beg pardon," He inquired as they passed. They stopped and looked at him. He smiled.

"Yes?" Haruhi questioned, smiling back.

"What might a fine a lovely young thing such as yourself be doing without a beautiful flower to compliment that beautiful face?" He plucked a lovely white lily from a small wreath and tucked it behind her ear. "There. Much better." She gazed at the wreath he'd plucked it from. Each flower had a slightly yellow tint on the petals with flecks of brown toward the center. She touched the one in her hair. It was smoother than silk and softer than the finest cotton.

"Thank you! It's beautiful." She said, bobbing a curtsy and re-linking arms with Hikaru.

"Such as yourself. You have a splendid day now."

"You as well, sir." They walked down the road for a while longer in silence before Hikaru spoke.

"The old man was right. It does suit you."She blushed lightly, but said nothing as they approached the blacksmith's. His nephew, Andrei, was already waiting outside the shop.

"Haruhi!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out for her. She disconnected from Hikaru and approached the blonde, arms wide. She hugged him tightly.

"Andrei! Good to see you again."

"Aye, likewise." He replied, stepping back with a large box at his side that reached to his hip. It had two wooden wheels on the bottom. "Anyhow, here is your order of horseshoes. Since they were so late, Uncle Shamus said that they're on the house." He said with a wink, handing her the box's handle. She took it with ease. It was heavy, but she'd been doing it for a while and was used to pulling and pushing it. "We're a little tight on time right now, what with it being spring an' th' abundance of new colts and fillies bein' born. Horses are getting re-fitted an' the new additions need t' be fitted, plus our other works. An' t' top it off, me uncle's got allergies somethin' awful. I do hope ye understand, Haruhi." She smiled.

"Of course, Andrei. Thank you! Oh, and give your uncle my best!" She said, walking away with Hikaru.

"I will!"

The two walked on for a while, until reaching the poultry shop. Haruhi left the box by the door and stepped inside.

"Good day, Augustus!" She greeted, spying the man behind the counter. He looked up, green eyes sparkling when he saw her.

"Well hello, my little flower! What brings you by to see your old uncle today?" He asked, placing his book down.

"I need your largest turkey; the Queen's birthday is tomorrow, but they are hosting the dinner tonight after sunset as to be able to attend the festival all day." He chuckled.

"Ah, yes, I understand. And I had a feeling that the one that Big Al would go to was you. I wrapped him and stored him in this Ice chest all night for you." He walked into the back room, returning a moment later with the bird, wrapped in clean cloth and tied at the top with a red bow. Haruhi smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me." She took the packaged bird in her arms and placed a small bag of money on the counter. "Thank you!" He waved as she left the shop.

Hikaru watched Haruhi carry the large bird. She handed it to him for a moment and opened the blacksmith's box.

"Perfect. Andrei came through again." She took the bird from him and placed it in a wide, open compartment on a board in the box.

"What? But where are the horseshoes?"

"In the bottom. Andrei made this box for me after my third visit to the blacksmith's. The bottom can store enough horseshoes to outfit the entire royal stables, while the top can carry items such as linen or food, and the wheels let you roll it around on the ground. It's very convenient." She explained, pushing it along like a cart. Hikaru followed, marveling at the simply simple, yet brilliantly brilliant design.

Next, they were on to the weaver.

She strode evenly along next to him.

"So, do you ever help your father in the kitchen?" She shrugged.

"Sometimes. It depends on the dish, really." She replied. "But I love it when I can. I love to try the new recipes that some of the cooks bring in, and how proud my father is when I get them right." He smiled.

"Sounds like a pretty good life." He commented. "What about your mother?"

"Well, my mother died ten years ago, when I was only five or so. She was my real inspiration for dancing. Since she died, I've only wanted to get better, and eventually it became a passion for me; my life, really." She explained calmly. Hikaru sighed as a silence befell her.

"Sorry I brought it up, but I didn't know-" Haruhi stopped him.

"Hikaru, really, it's fine. I can talk about it." She smiled. He gazed into her eyes for a moment. Then he smiled, taking the box handle from her.

"We're at the Weaver's." She gazed up at the sign.

"Oh, I guess we are!" She opened the door, "I'll be right back." And disappeared. Good to her word, she returned not three minutes later with two bolts of bright pink linen and three dark blue bolts of the same material. He lifted the box lid and watched her place the items inside. He shut the box and off they were again.

Before they knew it, they were back at the fairgrounds. Kaoru had finished his deed with the goats and was helping with the ribbons. Hikaru put Haruhi's box on the wagon and climbed onto the seat.

"Anywhere else you need to go?" He asked her. She looked at the sun, low over the horizon.

"No, I have to get back; I have some more chores to do."

"Alright, then."

They started on the path back to the castle. It wasn't very long before she was stepping down from the seat and taking the box handle from him.

"Thanks again for your help, Hiakru," She said, smiling gratefully. He smiled.

"Anytime. Now, I've got to go pick up Kaoru." He explained, turning the horses around. "Good night," He reached down, gently taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Haruhi." She blushed, slowly pulling her hand away.

"Good night, Hikaru." She replied meekly, stepping back. He smiled charmingly, then took off. She smiled, walking down the stone path to the stables.

It was a few good hours before she found herself in the final stable building, brushing one of the new stallions that Gerard, the Stable master, had just purchased. Slow, steady footsteps approached her. She looked up, eyes meeting with those silvers of Kyoya. She gasped, stepping back from the horse for a moment and bowing.

"K-Kyoya-Senpai!" She greeted.

"Haruhi." He stated calmly.

"I'm sorry about today! I really didn't know it would take that long!" He held up a hand, waving it dismissively.

"You're a busy woman. Anyone can make a mistake." She looked at him, brush continuing on the stallion's mane.

"I-I'll be there tomorrow! I promise."

"You'll meet me by the fountain tomorrow. I have something I need to do before we can present you to his highness." She cocked her head to one side.

"Eh? What might that be?" His gaze landed on her.

"You'll see." He fixed his glasses and bowed elegantly. "Good night, Haruhi." He turned on his heel and walked away. Haruhi's upper-half collapsed onto the back of the horse.

"Oh, Feliks," She began. "What am I going to do now?"

Then, she realized that there was no escaping and that from this point on, her life would never be the same.

* * *

***Is shot SO HARD for this chapter***

**Like? Dislike? Abhor vehemently?**

**TELL MEEEE! *Runs around like a madwoman***

**Merci~**


End file.
